09112087 EOD Uniform
'987 NH KF' NH: Kari? KF: Yes? NH: I've made my decision. KF: Please tell me. NH: Well. I want to go with you. KF: Really? You do? NH: Well, yeah! Of course! I've done the best I can to protect you, I've given you so much of me. I want you to be happy. And, and I want so bad to make you feel safe with me. I know I'm probably not the best boyfriend, or the greatest, but I try so hard to see you ok. I try so so hard. I know that it's probably so difficult to be with me, though. But, I love you so much. KF: I know you do. I really appreciate that. NH: So I know so much that I want to go with you. I worried every day when you go out on the field, and I worry every day about you living here. It's a crime ridden city, run on one person who all she wants is more money and more power. I know you deserve to live in your home, somewhere safer. KF: Thank you. NH: I don't want to lose you, in any way. I get so worried about you. KF: I know you do. NH: You mean so much to me, and I get it sometimes if you feel- KF: Nate! NH: Yeah, what? KF: I get it, I know. NH: Yeah, yeah! KF: Nate. NH: What? KF: I get it, Nate. You want the best for me. You give me money, gifts, and all the connections to anyone I want. All of these wonderful things people only wish they had. NH: Yeah! And you're the lucky girl to have such things. KF: Maybe not that lucky. NH: What? Why not? KF: Because there's only one thing I've wanted this entire time. NH: Well, what? KF: You. NH: What? KF: Do you have any idea how much time in my life I spend alone? In here? NH: What are you talking about? KF: I spend most of my time here, alone with nothing to do all day. Every day, for the last year. I anticipate hosting more parties so I'm not so lonely, but you don't like to. I don't have you when I need you the most. All I have is myself. You're probably still wondering how I've gotten tough enough to do things like kill Jacob and Caveira. Because when all you have is yourself, you learn to rely only on yourself. NH: Kari, I'm sorry. I'm out there always trying to earn us money, and- KF: And what? For all I know, the nights you don't come home you could be sleeping with Aki. NH: I would never cheat on you! I know she tries, but I always so no. KF: You know how long it took me to realize you go to bed after I do every night, and leave before I wake up? I would have liked to know that. NH: Kari I'm so busy, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry. KF: And when Tyler comes over, all you two do is put me down. I know I don't take it like it's serious, I know it isn't. But seriously when he comes over to see you and it's just me, he's actually a pretty decent guy. We get along. When you're here, it's like he has to ridicule me to not disappoint you and again all I have is to rely on myself. NH: Kari. KF: Since all I have is myself, you know who all I have to talk to is? Huh? NH: Kari, I'm sorry. KF: I sit in our room and talk to the picture and helmets of my dead best friends. Just to think, they could be alive if we didn't find you. If we didn't have to get you a gun by going back into Germany. NH: That wasn't my fault! You'd be dead too if Ren didn't see I was with you. KF: I wouldn't have to know who Ren is, let alone meet her, if we didn't have to turn back the way we came. NH: I know you miss your friends so much, Kari. KF: When I get to Germany, I'm finding where we buried them and at least I can talk to them in person. NH: I get it, ok? I just don't know- KF: What about your wife? NH: What? KF: Vanessa. NH: How do you- KF: I'm your fourth relationship Nate, I know. Ren was your third. NH: Kari, I...I... KF: You and Aaron virtually let them die, Vanessa and Lisa. Sisters. You know what the difference is between you and Aaron? NH: I know he and I have had our differences, but I'm trying to loosen up ok? KF: Aaron visits their grave and their birthdays, day of their death, and his wife specifically on his birthday. You don't visit them ever. You moved away, to many different states. NH: Aaron isn't even from Colorado, he's Texan. KF: Stop it, Nate. You try too hard to do the right thing, but you overshoot. You aim too high. Try learning how to use a battle rifle, like me. Then you'll see the concequences of overshooting. NH: Yeah, I know what happens Kari. KF: Do you? NH: Yeah, it's...well... KF: When you overshoot, you miss. When you overshoot as special operations, it's friendly fire. NH: Yeah. KF: You've done it so often, you seem to have hit friendly fire on your HVT. NH: Yeah? KF: Me. NH: Oh. KF: I know you want to come with, but I don't think I want you to. NH: Please don't do this. KF: I'll give myself time to think about it when I'm back in Bonn. NH: Ok... KF: Next time you come home, I probably won't be here. Anything that's mine won't be here either. Anything that's yours, money, guns, belongings, I won't take them. It's yours. NH: Are you sure about this? KF: I've had the last year to think about it. I remember the good things, and the bad. That's what Aaron and I have in common. NH: I know, at least I think I do. KF: Take some time to recollect yourself. Think about how much Aaron must have enjoyed the days of you two married, fighting zombies, working side by side. And how when we first met, and when Team Rainbow was new. Remember the good old days of Aaron, and of mine. NH: I guess I never really looked back to the past. KF: It's time you do. Then you'll know why I talk to the helmets. NH: I'm sorry, Kari. For everything. KF: Auf wiedersehen. NH: I'm sorry. : end Category:Bypassed Files